Visita en Rizembool
by Aleye
Summary: Pensando en las cosas que nunca dijo, se dio cuenta que habían demasiadas cosas que debía agradecer a los Elric. En ésta visita afrontar a Edward no era lo único que iba a ser difícil. RoyAi y un poquitín de EdWin.
1. Proposiciones

**Proposiciones**

Hay ocasiones en las que las personas miran sus vidas en retrospectiva sin tener alguna razón aparente. Analizan las cosas buenas por las que han pasado, y sin quererlo recuerdan algunas cosas que los incomodan. A veces saben que hay algo que no deberían recordar… una pequeña sensación que les dice que no lo intenten, que si recuerdan, se sentirán mal. Pero de todos modos el recuerdo llega y les hace pasar por el mismo dolor que sintieron en aquel momento. Y no conforme con eso, un recuerdo malo, trae otro recuerdo desagradable, y éste trae otro, haciendo parecer a todo esto algo sin fin.

Ésta era una de esas ocasiones.

El renombrado alquimista de fuego, despertaba en medio de la noche a causa de una pesadilla. ¿Qué había ocurrido en su sueño? Ni idea. No podía recordar. Sin embrago una terrible sensación recorría su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Una sensación estaba seguro ya había sentido más de una vez. No tomándole mucha importancia, tomó rumbo al baño y mojó su rostro repetidas veces con agua fría. Pero la terrible sensación no lo dejaba y cuando se dirigía de vuelta a su habitación, confabulándose con su mente, un vehículo que pasaba por fuera de su hogar iluminó su habitación de tal manera que por unos segundos una escena terrible se proyectara en frente de sí.

Ladrillos en las paredes iluminado por luces amarillas, posiblemente a causa de fuego. Sus pensamientos, su rabia y su angustia hacían que su corazón latiera a gran velocidad y sus palpitaciones era lo único que podía oír. Quería exterminar al maldito insecto que había acabado con la vida de su mejor amigo. Estaba frustrado e intentaba hacer caso a las cosas que decía el ishvalita y el enano de acero, sin embargo su rabia no se extinguía.

_¿Qué es lo que harás después de dispararme?_

_No tengo ningún deseo de vivir una vida sin preocupaciones yo sola… Cuando ésta guerra acabe, borraré la alquimia de fuego que conduce la locura… Borraré mi cuerpo entero de éste mundo._

¿Quién más para hacerlo entrar en razón?

Su querida teniente lo traía de vuelta desde las sombras usando palabras que lo herían aún más. Ella era completamente sincera, y él lo tenía claro. Ella lo haría. Cómo la había hecho sufrir.

_Yo… no puedo perderte._

Llevó una de sus manos a su rostro intentando disipar los recuerdos que lo atormentaban, pero dentro de él estaba el recuerdo de un suceso que lo hacia sufrir con más fuerza, y esto era verla en el suelo, sangrando en grandes cantidades, con la vista perdida a ratos, usando sus últimas energías para pedirle que no realizara la transmutación humana.

Los minutos más duros de su vida.

Todo parecía pasar tan lento y a la vez la sensación de que el tiempo se le acababa era exagerada. De verdad creyó que moriría en frente de suyo, que él no podría hacer nada para impedirlo y que finalmente, la transmutaría… apenas teniendo unas ideas vagas de cómo hacerlo, sabiendo que no lo lograría, de igual forma lo hubiese intentado.

Lucido otra vez, se daba cuenta de que era una persona afortunada, ella estaba viva y hubiese dado lo que fuese para tenerla en esos momentos en sus brazos.

Sin dudarlo, tomó el teléfono y marcó su número. Poco le importó que el reloj marcara casi las cuatro de la madrugada. Luego de unos segundos ella contestó.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Estabas despierta?

-Sí.

-¿Estás ocupada?

-Estoy hablando con usted.

-¿Y antes de eso?

-Pensando.

-¿En mí?

-Sería incorrecto decir eso.

-¿Incorrecto de estar equivocado o incorrecto de que no deberías admitirlo?

-De que no debería. Y usted ¿Qué hacía?

-Pensaba en algo que nunca te dije.

-¿Me lo dirá ahora?

-Para eso te he llamado – Aclaró su voz y luego de un leve titubeo dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente – Si tú… si te llegara a pasar algo, no sé qué haría… - suspiró - Si ese algo significara no volverte a ver, yo preferiría dejar est-

-Por favor ¡No lo diga!... no lo diga.

-Yo no te interrumpí cuando me lo dijiste.

-Lo siento, no tuve opción en ese momento.

-Entonces déjame decirlo de la siguiente manera. Sin ti mi vida perdería su más grande motivación. Es verdad que mi sueño es ver a la gente de éste país vivir en paz y en felicidad. Entre todas esas personas tú eres la que significa más para mí y de la que más ansío ver una sonrisa. Sin embrago al mismo tiempo eres una de las personas a las que he visto sufrir más y muchas veces a causa mía.

Talvés suene extraño de mi parte que diga esto, pero estoy extremadamente agradecido del enano. Si no hubiese sido por él nunca nos hubiéramos enterado de lo que ocurría bajo nuestros pies, o poco podríamos haber hecho sin él y Alphonse.

-Si es así como se siente, agradézcales como es debido.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Deberiam… usted debería ir a visitarlos y agradecerles por lo que hicieron por todos nosotros.

-Vaya, creo que hablé de más – dijo mientras dejaba salir una leve carcajada – Pero hay solo una forma de la que vaya.

-¿Cuál?

-Tú lo sabes.

-No, no lo sé, por eso le pregunto.

-Ven conmigo. Necesito de tu apoyo… va ser un tanto difícil para mí tratar con acero. ¿Crees que éste en Rizembool?

-Imagino que sí. Hace solo unos meses anunciaron el embarazo de Winry y no creo que él vaya a apartarse de ella por algún tiempo más.

-Y ¿Me acompañarás?

-Prometí seguirle donde quiera que vaya.

-Muy bien. Pasaré por ti a las dos.

-¿Qué? ¿Hoy?

-Será mejor que te vayas a dormir inmediatamente.

-Está bien – suspiró - Qué descanse.

-Igual tú.

Esperó a que ella colgara el teléfono para hacerlo él. Se sentía bastante bien, y tenía muy buenas razones para ello. Ahora ¿Cómo mierda le haría para ir donde Edward y agradecerle por haberle dado una oportunidad más para seguir compartiendo su vida con Riza? Ésta interrogante casi le baja el ánimo, pero la comodidad de su cama le ayudó a quedarse dormido antes de que pensara demasiado.

Desde la otra perspectiva de la historia, estaba Riza, sentada en un pequeño sillón ubicado en medio de la sala de su casa. La llamada de su superior la había sorprendido gratamente, además de haberla sacado de sus, no muy agradables, pensamientos. Unos pensamientos, que parecía, por ese momento ambos compartían. No mucho después de terminar la conversación, volvió a su cama, y al igual que Roy enseguida se quedó dormida con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Algunas horas más tarde los rayos de sol entrando por la ventana, hacían brillar su blanca piel y sus rubios cabellos, e inevitablemente la hicieron despertar. A pesar de estar somnolienta, se levantó inmediatamente y se dirigió a tomar una ducha, pues tenía muchas cosas por hacer. Luego de vestirse, comenzó a empacar su ropa, y a poco andar se dio cuenta de que no sabía cuantos días iban a pasar allá; para su suerte él volvió a llamar.

-Buenos días teniente.

-Buenos días General.

-Estoy en el Cuartel. Acabo de comunicarme con Grumman e inmediatamente consiguió remplazos para nosotros por una semana.

-¿Así de fácil?

-Dijo que era una buena idea que tomásemos "vacaciones" juntos. Parecía bastante emocionado.

-Gracias. Ahora podré guardar una cantidad de ropa adecuada.

-También le pedí a Fuery que cuidara a Black Hayate. Lo pasará a buscar en una hora.

-Estaba preocupada por eso también. Me impresiona la dedicación que le está tomando a esto.

-Qué puedo decir. Hace tiempo que no descansamos… Muy bien, debo irme. Nos vemos.

-Adiós.

Era la hora acordada y todo parecía estar arreglado, Roy llegó y la ayudó a meter sus cosas al taxi que los llevaría a la estación de trenes. Una vez allí, y habiendo abordado el tren, Riza se encontró con la sorpresa de que viajarían en una de esas nuevas espaciosas cabinas privadas de las que había escuchado tanto hablar.

-Esto lo pagó el Furher – Dijo Mustang con una sonrisa en su rostro adelantándose a la pregunta de Riza – Si no lo hacía él, lo iba a hacer yo. No soportaría viajar un día completo en esos incomodos asientos baratos; además tampoco dejaría a una dama pasar por eso.

Riza quiso rebatir lo que Roy había dicho, pero la comodidad del asiento, y lo atractivo que lucía el hombre en frente de ella la hicieron cambiar de opinión rápidamente.

-Llamé a la casa de los Elric para avisar sobre nuestra visita.

-Había olvidado esa parte – En realidad, él esperaba que ella lo hubiese hecho – ¿Qué dijeron?

-Hablé con Winry. No sabía muy bien cómo iba a reaccionar, entonces recordé que hace unas semanas me había invitado para que la visitara. Se oía entusiasmada y me dijo que creyó que había olvidado su invitación.

-Le dijiste que vas conmigo, no?

-Por supuesto.

-Pensar que los conocimos siendo ellos unos niños pequeños… pasando por una etapa tan dolorosa en sus vidas. Y ahora son unos adultos que viven una vida llena de felicidad.

-La vida los ha compensado como lo merecen.

-Me pregunto cuándo seremos compensados nosotros.

-¿No ésta conforme con lo que ha conseguido?

-Siempre se puede vivir mejor. Pero no pido mucho.

-¿Ah, no?

-Hay solo algunos detalles que me gustaría cambiar – La miró con una sonrisa que podría derretir hasta la mujer más orgullosa. Ella parecía no haber cambiado para nada su actitud; le miraba de la misma forma en que lo miraba donde fuera que estuviesen, estando solos o rodeados de gente. Parecía que ella no iba a responder a lo que él había dicho y que todo iba a quedar así como estaba.

Ese era el detalle que quería cambiar. Estaban en un lugar donde nadie los vería, donde nadie los molestaría y, principalmente, donde nadie sabía que estaban, y a pesar de todo eso, su relación iba a seguir donde mismo estaba.

Eran cómplices de una relación en la cual se apoyaban mutuamente, conocían los pecados y cicatrices del otro, en una relación en la conocían perfectamente los sentimientos del otro y en donde se profesaban amor mutuo en silencio. Con solo mirarse lo sabían todo. Tenían algo que nadie más tenia, y al mismo tiempo carecían de algo que todo los demás parecían disfrutar.

Y ahí estaba otra vez pensando en ella de una manera en la que no debería. Era tan frustrante mirarla, sabiendo de sus sentimientos, y no poder tenerla. Mirar su hermoso rostro, su cabello que se remecía con el viento, su aroma que llegaba a él a causa del mismo viento que la despeinaba, sus hombros descubiertos, y su mirada, que ahora perdida en el paisaje le permitía observar su figura.

Intentaba no mirarla así, mas no podía; y para sus adentros se volvía a decir "No pido mucho".

Al igual que ella, la expresión en el rostro de él no había cambiado, hasta que, aclarando su voz para llamar la atención de Riza, Roy la miró con seriedad, se puso de pie y tomo asiento a su lado. Su lenguaje corporal ya no mostraba la confianza y tranquilidad que siempre parecía tener, y aunque conociéndolo muy bien, fue confuso para ella.

-¿Sabes? Siento algo de envidia. Soy un idiota… Odio la envidia.

-¿Qué…? – Riza estaba confundida, no entendía lo que ocurría ni a que se estaba refiriendo Roy. Se giró hacia él intentando hallar respuestas a su estado de ánimo actual.

-Nos conocemos desde éramos niños. Hace un buen rato que pasé los treinta, y tú acabas de unírteme – Miró a Riza y su ceño le decía que no le había agradado lo que acababa de decir de su edad, divertido por su expresión rió – Ellos apenas tendrán veinte años… y tienen cosas que parece nunca tendré.

-Si pudiera… le daría todo; todo lo que me pidiera seria suyo – Ya no era necesario que él le dijera más. Muy dentro de sí, ella sentía lo mismo. Lo entendía perfectamente.

-¿Y entonces? – Creía ya saber la respuesta, pero quería escucharla de todos modos.

-¿Entonces? – Dirigió su vista hacia el asiento de enfrente, donde antes había estado sentado Roy, y pensativa mordió su labio inferior antes de volver a hablar – No lo sé.

-¿Ah? – ¿Cómo qué no sabía? Ellos no podían tener una relación porque las leyes no se lo permitían. Eso esperaba que le dijese, o que le diera esperanzas para establecer algo entre ellos una vez él tomara el cargo del Furher. Por un momento volvió a pensar que fuese lo que dijera, sería inútil, hasta que ella le devolvió la mirada y tomó aire para hablar.

-Usted no me lo ha pedido.

La sorpresa que se había llevado Roy era evidente en su rostro, y por varios segundos no hubo respuesta de su parte a lo que acababa de decir la mujer a su lado. Al darse cuenta de su condición, se esforzó para volver a hablar.

-Sólo debo pedirlo – dijo más recapacitando que a modo de pregunta.

-A éstas alturas, creo que sí.

-Creo… - Se acomodó en el asiento, sintiendo como si acabara de perder un gran peso sobre hombros – que por el momento, saber esto es suficiente para mí.

-Para mí no – pronunció apenas audiblemente al instante en que apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su General, y casi inmediatamente, éste la atrajo más hacia sí rodeando su cintura con uno de sus brazos. Disfrutando del momento, ambos cerraron los ojos.

* * *

><p>Otra vez me puse a escribir un fic teniendo pendiente el primero que comencé xD<p>

Espero les haya gustado, y si tienen alguna sugerencia díganme no más, que apenas se me ocurren algunas cosas para la continuación xB

Saludos!


	2. Decisión

**Decisión**

Una brisa ligera y el calor del sol recorrían su piel, y una respiración que no era la de ella la hacían sentir de una forma especial, aunque no entendía muy bien donde estaba. Poco a poco sus sentidos fueron despertando, y al instante en que abrió los ojos se encontró con la mirada del hombre que acababa de ver en sueños, abrazándola suavemente.

Le tomó algunos segundos recordar que se encontraba en un tren camino a Rizembool y que hace, quien sabe cuánto tiempo, se había quedado dormida en los brazos de Roy.

-Son las seis – susurró suavemente – Dormiste algo más de dos horas.

-¿Durmió también?… – Roy negó con la cabeza – ¿Me aguantó dos horas encima suyo?

-No podía dormir, y es tu culpa… Me fue imposible apartar mi vista de ti ni por un segundo.

Él siempre había sido así. De su boca siempre salían palabras que la hacían estremecer. No solo las veces en las que hablaba con galantería o cuando optaba por una postura seductora, también las veces en que hablaba de sus temores, de sus ambiciones y de sus sueños; cada frase, cada palabra tenían un efecto devastador en ella, tanto en el sentido bueno como en el malo, tanto como si hablara de ella o no.

Era una persona genuina y tenía el talento de decir las cosas de forma decorosa sin hacerles perder su veracidad. Aquí era donde recaía uno de sus mayores encantos, y la razón principal que la hizo caer en sus redes durante su adolescencia.

Una vez más despertaba en ella el deseo de sentirlo apoderándose de su ser, de sentir sus labios sobre los suyos y de ser consumidos una vez más por el fuego que los vinculaba.

Como su hubiese adivinado sobre sus pensamientos, Roy se acercó a ella, y sosteniendo sus manos con delicadeza, la besó sin más. Por un segundo Riza dejó su expresión seria cambiándola por una de sorpresa y satisfacción. Así como vino el beso, se fue. Roy solo posó sus labios contra los de ella por un momento tan minúsculo que no le dio tiempo de responder. No obstante, luego de mirarla al rostro nuevamente, la besó con la intensidad que ambos deseaban.

El verla dormir era algo había visto varias veces en la época en la que vivía y estudiaba en las casa de los Hawkeye, pero que luego de entrar a la milicia casi no lo había vuelto a ver, y en ésta ocasión, así como en las últimas, recordó la noche que pasó con una adolescente Riza Hawkeye antes de partir a rendir el examen de alquimista estatal. La noche en que, luego de días de estudiar su espalda, tomó su virginidad.

En esa época ninguno de los dos tenía claro lo que significaba el amor, o lo que era ser amado, y casi como si fuese un experimento, se dejaron llevar por los confusos sentimientos que los abatían.

Por mucho tiempo Roy creyó que había tomado ventaja de la situación por la que Riza estaba pasando, y creía haberle causado más daño. Aunque sabía que las cosas no habían sido así, tampoco sabía cómo si habían sido, de modo que eligió culparse. Riza le explicó años más tarde que todo lo que ella había hecho luego de la muerte de su padre había sido por su propia voluntad.

Luego de recordar todo esto, no pudo sino besarla hasta saciar las ganas de probar sus labios y darle todos los besos, que sentía, se debían de los últimos más de diez años.

La rodeó con sus brazos y la besó con parsimonia, disfrutando cada segundo de aquel momento. Con una de sus manos comenzó a recorrer por debajo de su camiseta su espalda, su cintura y abdomen, donde pudo sentir sus firmes músculos, cosa que la hizo sonreír. Satisfecho con sentir que la hacía feliz, empezó a repartir besos rápidos por su rostro y finalmente se apartó de ella.

La respiración de ambos estaba agitada y sus labios mostraban un leve color rojo y algo de hinchazón. Habían invertido buena cantidad de su tiempo en caricias, tanto así que no se dieron ni cuenta de que estaba oscureciendo, y ahora sus cuerpos les pedían comida.

Luego de comer, ambos tomaron una siesta hasta que alrededor de las 9 de la noche llegaron a Rizembool.

Viajar siempre era agotador y ahora que habían descendido del tren debían gastar sus energías en caminar hasta la casa de los Elric.

-Deberíamos desviarnos del camino e ir a algún hotel a pasar la noche solos.

-No podemos hacer eso señor – argumentó, intentado no parecer afectada por la insinuación que acababa de hacer su superior – Nos deben estar esperando.

-Pues, a ti te estarán esperando.

-No diga eso, Edward debe estar esperando verlo y no precisamente para molestarlo, y usted debería admitir que también desea verlo.

-Como sea – dijo un tanto fastidiado. Aunque era verdad lo que acababa de decir su teniente, nunca lo iba a admitir.

Ya estando a solo unos treinta metros de la casa, Den comenzó a ladrar advirtiendo a los habitantes de su hogar que la visita había llegado. Las luces de la entrada de la casa se encendieron y la puerta se abrió dejando salir a unos sonrientes Winry y Edward. Winry bajo las escaleras cuidadosa y enérgicamente, y los seis meses de embarazo que llevaba eran bastante notorios; tras ella venia Edward bajando lentamente y observando atento los movimientos de su esposa.

-Me hace tan feliz el verlos – dijo dando saltitos de felicidad al encontrarse con Roy y Riza – ¡Es tan bueno que hayan venido juntos!

-Gracias Winry, han sido muy amables al recibirnos aquí – replicó Riza con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Me sorprende que tengas el descaro de aparecerte aquí y que además hayas hecho que la teniente llamara para avisarnos de tu visita – gritó a la distancia Edward con una gran sonrisa burlona – En realidad, lo último no me sorprende tanto, siempre dejas que la teniente haga el trabajo sucio por ti.

-Ed! No seas así con nuestra visita. Discúlpelo Mustang.

-No te preocupes Winry. Sé que esa es la forma que tiene acero para demostrarme su afecto.

-¡Qué afecto ni que nada! Coronel bastardo…

-General de Brigada.

-Da igual.

Al encontrarse ambos hombres chocaron sus puños en señal de saludo y se sonrieron con arrogancia.

-Hombres… ¿Quién los entiende?

En la casa sólo se encontraban Edward y Winry; Pinako estaba en un pueblo cercano visitando a unas viejas amigas y Alphonse volvería de la ciudad al día siguiente. Al ser tan pocos los que compartían en la conversación de esa noche, los temas de conversación acabaron rápido y alrededor de las once de la noche todos se fueron a sus habitaciones.

-Espero que no moleste a la teniente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Cómo que a qué me refiero? Debimos dejar que alguno de ellos ocupara la habitación de la tía en lugar de dejarlos en la misma habitación. No confió en ese hombre.

-Si sucede algo ahí, no creo que sea porque Mustang obligó a Riza.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¿No viste cómo se miraban en la cena? Yo creo que pasó algo cuando venían de camino en el tren.

Edward observó asombrado por unos segundos a Winry, y luego salió de la habitación esperando a que los demás aún no se hubiesen acostado. La puerta del baño se abrió y para su suerte, de ahí salió Roy. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Hey!

-¿Qué sucede acero?

-Más te vale no te quieras pasar de listo con la Teniente

-¿Y a qué viene eso?

-Te conozco. Eres un mujeriego – medio gritó, apuntándolo con el dedo –Por alguna razón ella daría hasta su propia por ti, y aunque no sé qué hayas hecho para merecer tal devoción, te pido que no le hagas daño.

-No le haré daño – dijo dificultosamente – Eso nunca más volverá a ocurrir.

-¡Entonces haz las cosas bien!

-¿Ah?

-¡Ya dije!

Se marchó dando pesados pasos, dejando a un confundido Roy tras de sí. Llegó a su habitación y Winry lo miró sonriente.

-¿Tanto te preocupa?

-Ella merece un buen hombre... Pero si lo quiere a él, él debería esforzarse para merecerla.

-Creo que él sí es buen hombre.

-Lo sé... sólo es un tanto idiota.

-Tú también eres un idiota, y me tienes a mí.

-Mira quién habla - antes de que Winry pudiera protestar Edward la besó sin dejar su expresión fastidiada, luego tomó una de sus manos y fueron a dormir.

Roy rió. Le había causado gracia la manera en que Edward le había hecho ver la realidad. Ahora tenía que… ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué era hacer las cosas bien? ¿No había actuado de la forma correcta durante los últimos años acaso?

Sí, había hecho bien. Había sido "responsable" en su trabajo y había seguido las reglas, pero era hora ya de desobedecer. Mientras no causara daño a los demás, que rompiera una que otra ley no importaba. Y hacer las cosas bien en esos momentos significaba darle a Riza lo que ella quería. Lo que ambos merecían; de todos modos ya la había besado, las cosas no iban a parar ahí.

Entró a la habitación, cerró la puerta y la miró... la miró... y en ese momento se dio cuenta que aunque lo intentara no podría detenerse.

* * *

><p>Me pervertí un poquitín xD<p>

Gracias a ValentinaPhantomhive, Andyhaikufma y HoneyHawkeye que me dejaron review y para los que pusieron favoritos, alertas y esas cosas xD

Espero les haya gustado ;D


	3. Una razón más

Me volvió a tomar un bueeeen tiempo subir éste capitulo, y es que estaba media arrepentida de lo que había escrito en el capitulo anterior, pero ya no había nada que hacer así que seguí no más. Les debo advertir que se puso porno la cosa, pero solo un poquitín xD

Gracias a HoneyHawkeye, Andyhaikufma y Yimel Elric :3

* * *

><p><strong>Una razón más<strong>

Sus manos recorrían su cuerpo suavemente. Desde sus hombros pasando por sus pechos, su abdomen y sus piernas. Revolvió su cabello y cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Estaba nerviosa a pesar de que no tenía muchas razones para estarlo. Ya todo había pasado. No había manera en que sacara de su mente lo que había hecho la noche anterior; ni la frialdad del agua en el que se bañaba la distraían de pensar en otra cosa que no fuesen las caricias, las palabras y el cuerpo de Roy.

Estaba por irse a dormir cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entro Roy. Él la miró con los ojos bien abiertos y luego volvió a salir de la habitación. Un rato después volvió y su rostro estaba mojado al igual que parte de su camisa, y dio un gran suspiro antes de sentarse en la cama que estaba al lado de la de ella.

Por su parte, él no podía estar más nervioso. Cuando entró a la habitación y la vio sentada abotonando la parte superior de su pijama sintió unas ganas animales de lanzársele encima, a pesar de que toda la piel que había visto eran sus manos y su rostro. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió al baño para mojar su rostro con agua fría. La tensión que se apoderaba de su cuerpo hizo que lanzara agua en todas direcciones y que la mayoría de ésta terminara en sus ropas en vez de su rostro, pero no podía negar la efectividad que había tenido la frialdad del agua sobre sí. Temía que si seguía así, la violaría, y eso era por decirlo de una manera suave. Obviamente él por nada en el mundo quería hacerle daño, pero le era inevitable pensar que talvés si lo haría. Prácticamente tenía el permiso de ella para… bueno, para ponerse cariñoso, y aunque moría de ganas de hacerlo, no sabía cómo comenzar.

Nadie podría decir que estar en una situación como en la que ellos estaban no sería incomodo, si después de tantos años de conocerse contaban con unos cuantos besos y solo una noche de sexo hace más de diez años.

Pero ahí estaban, y ambos sabían que esa noche por segunda vez en sus vidas poseerían al otro de manera física, y ésta vez lo iban a disfrutar, no iban haber arrepentimientos e iban a hacerlo por amor, por eso él debía calmar un poco sus pasiones.

A diferencia de él, ella mantenía la compostura y solo se dedicó a observarlo esperando a que le hablara o a que al menos se moviese. Roy la observó y notó que lo miraba como si hubiese hecho algo mal.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, señor.

-¿Y ese nada te molesta? – Dijo sonriente mientras desabotonaba su camisa – Porque si ese nada te molesta, puedo hacer algo para que ese nada sea algo que no te moleste.

-¿Entendió algo de lo que dijo, señor? – tomó asiento en su cama de tal forma de quedar de frente al pelinegro y le dio una mirada inquisitiva.

-No te fijes tanto en la estructura, piensa más en el significado.

-Entendí el mensaje.

-¿Y?

-Creo que yo misma puedo hacer algo en contra de ese nada – tomó la parte superior de su pijama y lo deslizó hacia arriba ante la expectante mirada de Roy, quien tomaba una posición más erguida cada vez que veía más del cuerpo de su teniente. Ambos retuvieron su aliento hasta que finalmente el perfecto torso de ellas se encontró completamente desnudo.

Definitivamente ya no había vuelta atrás.

-¿Estás segura? – trago saliva pesadamente antes y después de preguntar. Era obvio que estaba segura, ella no era de hacer cosas sin antes pensar en las consecuencias, pero se sintió en la necesidad de preguntar, aunque no tenía sentido pues él mismo se estaba desvistiendo al momento de poner en duda la decisión de la mujer.

Ella, ahorrándose palabras, estiró sus brazos hacia él invitándolo a acercarse más e intentando que él dejara de mirar sus pechos de manera lasciva.

No podía culparlo, si ella mostrase tantas expresiones como hacía él, seguramente su expresión sería peor, y estaba agradecida de que él no pudiera ver como en realidad se sentía al mirar su fornido torso y fuertes brazos, y ahora sus masculinas piernas… ¿Era normal que una mujer mirase así las piernas de un hombre? Bueno él era Roy Mustang, el Alquimista de Fuego, no podía esperarse menos de su físico.

Y éste mismo atractivo hombre no podía creer que la mujer delante de él fuera así de hermosa, curvilínea, perfecta… En realidad ya sabía que era perfecta, pero apreciar la perfección en vivo y en directo es diferente, simplemente tanta perfección no cabía en su imaginación; y él era muy imaginativo.

Tomó de sus manos y tiró levemente de ellas; ésta vez él la invitaba a acercarse. Ella se puso de pie y dando solo dos pasos la distancia de sus cuerpos ya era mínima. Roy colocó sus manos en los hombros de Riza, y los deslizó cubriendo cada extensión de su piel. Tomo su cintura y la besó en el estómago, causándole aún más escalofríos a Riza. Al llegar a sus caderas deslizó sus pantalones solo un poco hacía abajo y estos cayeron rápidamente dada la suavidad de la tela, dejándola solo en bragas. La rodeó con sus brazos apegándola a él. Cayeron en la cama de Roy y éste comenzó a besarla frenéticamente, ésta vez no conformándose con solo sus labios. Con un brazo la sostenía y con el otro se daba el trabajo de recorrer cada parte de su figura.

Cuando su mano pasó por su espalda, específicamente por las cicatrices de las quemaduras que él le provocó, paró en seco. El recuerdo que le traía las suavidad de esa zona no eran muy buenos y podía ver nuevamente a la jovencita de cabellos cortos intentado infructuosamente no llorar por el dolor que le provocaban las llamas en carne viva.

Riza se dio cuenta inmediatamente de lo que le ocurría a Roy, por lo que intentó tranquilizarlo acariciando su rostro y lo miró como diciéndole que eso ya no importaba y que a ella ya no le dolía; después de regalarle una sonrisa siguió con el ejemplo de él y lo besó en los labios, en el cuello y en el pecho. Recobrándose de sus lamentaciones, Roy estaba listo para comenzar.

Desde ahí en adelante todo fue más rápido, quitaron la ropa interior del otro casi con desesperación, y sin mucha más ceremonia entró en ella. Su espalda se arqueaba cada vez que él arremetía contra ella e inevitablemente unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, acompañadas por unos gemidos ahogados y una que otra sonrisa. Algunas palabras salieron de la boca de ambos, pero ninguno de los dos pudo entender lo que el otro decía; y en realidad tampoco se dieron cuenta en qué momento las palabras salieron de sus propios labios. Si alguien les dijese que hablaron, no lo creerían.

Finalmente llegaron juntos al tope de las sensaciones, y Roy no la dejó hasta que su cuerpo ya no podía más y se desplomó sobre ella. Por varios minutos estuvieron recobrando el aliento y durante ese tiempo ambos no podían dejar de pensar en lo increíble que había sido unir sus cuerpos en tal acto; en el máximo acto de amor. Además compartieron temor de que talvés esto se volvería en una adicción ¿Quién podría no volver a hacer algo que te llevó a un mundo maravilloso? Tantos años perdiéndose de las maravillas del sexo. Definitivamente tendrían que compensarse, y eso tomaría bastante tiempo.

-No vi la necesidad de decirlo antes, porque de seguro lo sabes… y porque no va mucho conmigo, sin embargo no lo puedo seguir guardando… Riza, yo te amo. Por mucho tiempo no lo supe, no sabía que era lo que sentía exactamente por ti; era algo tan fuerte que no sabía cómo describirlo. También pensé que sería incapaz de amar a alguien, que no lo merecía, que no tendría el valor suficiente para sostener a alguien en mis manos después de todos los pecados que he cometido. No creo merecer a alguien como tú, pero estoy agradecido de que estés conmigo y espero que sigamos estando juntos hasta que de mi último respiro.

-Cargo con los mismos pecados que carga usted. Si hay alguien que merece la felicidad en éste mundo ese es usted y si puedo hacer algo para verle sonreír como lo hace ahora, lo haré; si quiere que esté a su lado hasta que su cuerpo pierda la vida, lo haré y en ese mismo instante le seguiré. Yo también estoy enamorada de usted y en un principio tampoco lo entendía… no entendía por qué quería seguirle ni por qué quería tan desesperadamente cumplir sus sueños, y es que nunca antes había querido a alguien ni la mitad de lo que le quiero. No lo voy a dejar ni aunque se le salga un tornillo y me pida que lo haga.

-¿Te das cuenta que tendré que agradecerle por esto también a Edward? No literalmente, claro. "Hey, acero. Si no fuese porque salvaste Amestris nunca le hubiese hecho el amor como un animal a mi Teniente" - Dijo bromeando, y recibió un golpe de ella en su pecho - Temo que aunque no se lo diga así, así lo entenderá. Aun si sólo digo _Gracias_... – suspiró - Se verá en todo mi rostro - Terminó la frase riendo y causando un gran sonrojo en el rostro de Hawkeye.

Luego de unos minutos observándose, exhaustos cayeron en el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, Riza se levantó y se puso su pijama para luego ir al baño. Su cuerpo temblaba a causa de que al despertarse se encontró con su superior durmiendo desnudo en la misma cama que ella. De verdad lo habían hecho. De verdad necesitaba una ducha fría.

* * *

><p>xD Espero le haya gustado, porque a mi si me gustó. Es la primera vez que escribo algo así, por eso no fui tan descriptiva.

Y disculpen la nula participación de Ed y Win en éste cap, pero piensen que Edward le hacía cariñito a Winry en la barriga y durmieron abrazaditos xDDD

Esop... Dejen review! D:!


End file.
